Hellfire
AlamoBattle Hell Fire (hs_hellfire) is the second chapter of Human Scenario in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline Gentleman, you guys had really done a good job until now. They are already heading back but, they will definitely come back soon as the samples are still with us. But, we have a good news! I've got a contact with the third army at the Desert Storm operating area. They have defeated the enemy's aircraft, Comanche and retrieved the record machine. The black box might need some time to analyze but at least they have found out that the enemy's name is Vanguard Contact. The third army is now planning to pass through the cities occupied by Vanguard Contact, thus they will be joining us soon. Gentleman, let's pray together for their safety so that they can join us. Tomorrow, we will fight against these enemies together with our comrades. - ?? DD ?? MM ?? :??, a briefing record from Commander Victor. Overview In Hellfire, you must clear all of the obstacles and reach the final destination. At the destination, you and your team must kill a selective number of enemies for the round to end. In round two of Hellfire, the Comanche appears once again. You must destroy it to complete the mission and receive Pilot Tag as the reward. Release date Hellfire was released on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 25 April 2012. *Indonesia: 16 May 2012. *Turkey: 16 April 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Transcripts #''3rd squad, 3rd squad, can you hear me? This is Commander Victor.'' #''We are reaching the operation area, but something is not right. The surrounding is too quiet to be true.'' #''We will start Hellfire plan right now. Be careful with any sudden attack.'' #''It looks like we have been exposed. Break through the security before more enemies rush over!'' #''Some passages have been blocked with obstacles.'' #''But it does not look that solid to our weapons, let's destroy it.'' #''There are enemies all around.. Darn it, is this a trap?!'' #''I think I can distract their bombing for one more time.'' #''You can request for the air directed bombing, so try to utilize it properly!'' #''We will advance to the entrance of the city to meet up with our comrades.'' #''I hope you are still breathing till then.'' Tips Pursuit *Use high caliber machine guns or sniper rifles. *Focus on eliminating Titan. *Find suitable place for shelter. Avoid expose yourself to enemy field of view. *Use M79 Saw off and Salamander for fast Pursuit. Fighting Comanche *Use Saab AT4 for high knock. However, this method needs professional skills. *Use sniper rifles with high calibers. Walther WA2000, AI AS50 and Barrett M95 are recommended. *Use anti-material weapons to damage the Comanche harshly. *Use Barrett M95 or Thunderbolt and aim the cockpit to deal critical damage. Achievements Honor mission Gallery File:Loadingbg_hs_hellfire.png|Loading background Loadingbg hs hellfire new.png|Ditto, new File:Hellfire_overview.png|Map overview hf.jpeg|South Korea poster Hellfire.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster hellcp.png|China poster File:Hellfire_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster File:Qbz95b_707_hellfire.jpg|A 707 operative wielding a QBZ-95B in Hellfire tooltip hellfire idn.png|Tooltip, Indonesia version Tooltip hellfire sgp.png|Ditto, Singapore/Malaysia version, note that 'Bang Guard company' mistake is actually 'Vanguard Contact' File:Hellfire_screenshot.jpg|Map screenshot 485149_398965810134739_695959129_n.jpg|In-game screenshot, Round 1 hs_hellfire_20120605_1925290.jpg|Ditto, Round 2, fighting Comanche img_hellfire.jpg|Official screenshot Trivia *Hellfire means the torment and punishment of hell, envisaged as eternal fire. *Some parts of Inferno map are mirrored in this map. *Hellfire takes place on 24 August, XXXX. *In previous versions, the stage areas of Hellfire can be reaccessed during boss stages by putting a sentry on a crate near the final balcony. This exploit has been patched out in future releases, as there's now a sky limit at the balcony and thus preventing a player from jumping back onto the balcony with a sentry gun placed there. *The same crate is somewhat odd - while it is certainly solid, a turret can be placed directly inside the crate, before it comically slides down and falling out of the map. Category:Human Scenario maps Category:Medium-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Annihilation maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps